Phineas and Ferb - Jack's Riverview School Adventure Part One
by Jacku
Summary: Dr. Doofenshmirtz's 'ultimate-evil-inator" meets up with Jack at the Riverview School


Dr. Doofenshmirtz re-did his scheme and rebuilt his ultimate-evil-inator and tried again to make Major Monogram evil but Perry stopped him. But the pure evil bounces off a satellite and went all the way down to the Riverview school and zapped Joey Colonel and turned him evil. Will Joey ever become good again?''

It was September 1st. That means back to school, and it was Jack's first day of going to his first boarding school. His dad, Thomas, was driving him in his car going to the Riverview School in Cape Cod. Jack was very excited going to his first boarding school and nervous too, but he was sad leaving his family. But his parents gave him a cell phone so he could call them and see his family on the weekend. Jack's dad told him that he would have a great time there and would meet new friends. Soon they arrived there. They checked in the office and they walked to Jack's dorm. There were other parents saying goodbye to their sons. Jack and his dad said hello to the other kids and parents while they were walking to Jack's room. Soon they found Jack's room. It was really big like his old room at home. Jack's dad helped him unpack his suitcase. Soon Jack's dad got ready to say goodbye to his son and told him that he would have a great time there and he would see him on Friday. After his Dad left Jack went on his bed and grabbed a picture frame of his family. He thought and remembered the fun things that he did with his family, like when he got his pets, a dog named Pal and a cat named Hershey. Just then the Staff knocked on his door. He told Jack there were some boys that he wanted him to meet. So Jack followed the Staff down the stairs to the common area where he saw two boys.

''Hi I'm Cameron Levenson," said Cameron.

''Hi I'm Joey Colonel," said Joey.

''And you are?" asked Cameron Levenson.

"I'm Jack," said Jack.

''We were just going to the field and play a game of baseball. You want to join us?'' asked Cameron Levenson.

"'Sure," said Jack.

So Cameron, Joey, and Jack went on the field to play a game of baseball.

Meanwhile in Danville:

Perry the Platypus was walking outside in the backyard. He then put on his fedora and he was now Agent P. He pressed a hidden button through his secret lairs. Agent P then landed in his secret lair. The screen went on. It was Major Monogram.

''Good morning Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is re-doing his scheme and try to make me evil. And I actually don't know what the inator is called, getting people evil But look, I can describe it for you," said Major Monogram. Just then a picture of the inator came on the screen. "It looks like it has a giant skull with green curved horns and it has one eye and it has wheels. You better stop him Perry before it's too late," said Major Monogram. Perry saluted and then left.

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc Incorporated:

Perry landed on top of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc and Perry got trapped in a muppet Kermit the frog costume.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, ''Ah Perry the Platypus. Say nice costume. You look like Kermit the Frog from the Muppets. The reason I built that costume is because I'm very excited to see the new Muppet movie, Muppets Most Wanted that's coming out soon. You know what? I should built an inator called The-Bring-Out-Early-Movie-Inator so that way I don't have to wait for a year for The Muppets Most Wanted to come out. Anyway this is my ultimate-evil-inator so I decided to re-do my scheme and try to make Major Monogram evil.''

Doofenshmirtz then pulled the rope that was attached to the inator and moved over to the edge of the balcony and turned it on. It started powering up.

Perry had to think fast. He felt a zipper in his Kermit costume. He then unzipped it and he was free.

''Perry the Platypus, you escaped. Hmm, maybe I should not get a costume that has a zipper in it. That would be much harder for you,'' said Doofenshmirtz.

Perry then punched him in the face and Doofenshmirtz fell to the ground and Perry raced for the inator so it could not hit Major Monogram or Carl. He turned it off and then he disassembled it for good.

''What no fair, you escaped my Kermit the Frog costume and you punched me in the face and then you disassembled my ultimate-evil-inator for good and I thought this was going to be a special continued episode. Curse you Perry the Platypus,'' said Doofenshmirtz.

Then Perry marched out of the building. Then the broken ultimate-evil-inator fired once. It bounced off a satellite and towards Cape Cod. In Cape Cod at the Riverview school Jack and his friends Cameron and Joey l were playing baseball.

Then the broken ultimate-evil-Inator zapped Joey Colonel with pure evil.

''Meap,'' said Joey. Then he fell on the ground.

Meanwhile back at Danville at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc Incorporated. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was really upset that his scheme was ruined by Perry the Platypus. Then he thought for a moment. The Inator fired only once. He wondered if it hit anyone evil. Then the 12:30 news came on.

''Good afternoon Danville. A mysterious ray hit a kid in Cape Cod at the Riverview School,'' said the announcer.

Then Dr. Doofenshmirtz gasped.

''That was me…that was me. I turned that boy evil. Winning!'' said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Then Dr. Doofenshmirtz had an idea. He would drive all the way down to Cape Cod at the Riverview school and see this new evil person and see if he can help him taking over the Tri-State-Area.

''Norm, I'm going on an evil road trip. Clean up the mess while I'm gone,'' said Doofenshmirtz.

''Ok sir, but what about lunch?,'' asked Norm the robot.

''I'll pick something on the way there," said Doofenshmirtz.

A little later Dr. Doofenshmirtz drove down to the Riverview school. First he got an egg and cheese sandwich at Dunkin'Donuts. He wondered what kind of tunes were on the FM dial. The name of the music was called Muppets, Moving Right Along.

While Dr. Doofenshmirtz was driving he noticed a 6 foot yellow bird walking down the road holding a suitcase. He wondered if he should give him a ride but he wasn't sure. He was really big.

''Hey there, you want a lift?'' asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

''Oh no thanks, I'm on my way to New York City to try to break into public television,'' said Big Bird.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz shrugged his shoulders. ''Good luck,'' said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

One last friendly wave then he started driving the truck down the road again.

''You never know what you will see while you're driving down the road,'' said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Meanwhile in Massachusetts on Country Drive, Jack's dad Thomas just arrived at home. "Hi honey. How did everything go bringing Jack back to school?" asked Jack's mom Laurette.

"Everything was great," said Thomas.

Back at Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Soon Dr. Doofenshmirtz arrived at the Riverview school. He parked his truck and looked around.

''So this is what the Riverview school is. It's pretty nice,'' said Doofenshmirtz.

Then a man in a white coat holding a dancing cane wearing a brown moustasche began to sing, "How long this school was here, what people do here and who built this school?''

After the song was over Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked all over but he did not see anyone outside.

''Hmm, maybe they're all in classes,'' said Doofenshmirtz.

When he reached the school building someone cleared their throat. Dr. Doofenshmirtz spun around to see a teenage boy.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked up to him.

''Oh um..hello say can you help me find,''… Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

''Are you lost or are you new here?'' Jack asked.

''Oh no, I'm not lost and I'm not sleeping over here, I'm just looking for something,'' said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

''Well maybe I could help you find whatever you're looking for. I'm Jack, and you are?'' asked Jack.

''I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz," said Doofenshmirtz.

''Now what is exactly are you looking for?'' asked Jack.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz explained to Jack what happened to his ultimate-evil-inator and heard on the 12:30 news and that's why he was there.

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

''Im sorry Dr. D. I haven't seen anyone evil here,'' said Jack.

''But I heard it on the 12:30 news,'' said Doofenshmirtz.

''Well do you think your ultimate-evil-inator could hit a boy somewhere else evil?'' asked Jack.

Jack and Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked inside the school building. Suddenly, slam! A large trap fell over them. Joey Colonel to them and smiled evilly.

''Looks like I got two for one. I'm going to take over the Tri-State-Area and nobody's going to try to stop me,'' said Joey.

''Oh see I told you I was right, my Ultimate-evil-inator did hit the boy and turn him evil,'' said Doofenshmirtz.

''You mean Joey?'' asked Jack.

''Yeah but what kind of weapon is he holding?'' asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Then they both saw Joey Colonel holding up a dangerous-looking-weapon in his hands.

To be continued...


End file.
